Friends or lovers
by dutchotaku
Summary: a Mitsu fanfiction about Mio who loves ritsu but is afraid that is they have a relation and they break up they can't be friends anymore but Ritsu only wants Mio  WARNING YURI!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! THIS IS YURI (GIRL X GIRL) IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT DON'T READ IT!

~this is my first fan fiction read it and give a comment i hope you like it~

It was a normal day at Sakura high the Light Music club was practicing with their band Houkago Tea Time, Ritsu was teasing Mio once again and Yui was hugging Azusa and trying to kiss her while Tsmugi was preparing tea.

But when they're done with drinking tea and practicing Whispered Ritsu Mio something in hear ear "Wait for me at the gate of the school we need to talk".  
>Mio waited at the gate She was thinking "What does she want She sounded very serious" "Meabe she's gonna tease me again" Thought Mio when she was gonna be mad.<br>"Sorry that I keep you waiting for me that stupid Sawa-chan Didn't let me go!" Said Ritsu when she rushed to the gate "Let's go to the park."

Mio and Ritsu walked to the park.

"Ritsu why are you so serious you're gonna tease me again right?" Said Mio when holding her fist up.  
>"No I'm not." Said Ritsu when she looked very Serious what is really rare for her.<br>"What is it then Ritsu?"  
>"I can't tell it here "<br>Mio and Ritsu finally arrived at the park They sat on a bench.  
>"Mio please don't be mad when I tell you this everything I tell or do when we're here is not a lie promise me you won't be mad"<br>"I won't So what is it?"  
>"I have this feeling every time I'm near you ever since we entered School"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"It's about why I'm teasing you"<br>"I realy don"t understand you, what are you talking about?"  
>"I-I-I LOVE YOU AKIYAMA MIO!"Screamed Ritsu "I knew it"<br>"Really?"  
>"YES YOU'RE TEASING ME AGAIN!"<br>"What? No! You promised you Won't be mad and I said everything that I'm gonna say is true believe me!"  
>"How can I believe you when you're always teasing me prove it!"<br>Then Ritsu kissed Mio on her mouth they both blushed.  
>"M-M-Mio do you believe me now?"<br>"Y-Yes but I didn't mean to prove it that way."  
>Ritsu looked sad "Didn't you like it?"<br>"I'm kind of liked it but we can't do this"  
>"Why not there is nobody around here"<br>"You know why" Mio looked sad too "Because we're both girls?"  
>"That's not It because we're best friends!" Mio began to cry She tried to walk away but was stopped by Ritsu "What's the problem about that?"<br>"You know it best friends can never be lovers!"  
>"Why not I love you and you love me" Ritsu began to cry too but she hides it because crying was uncool "And what if we were a couple and one of us wants to break up? Mio began to cry harder "Why do you think about the end and we're best friends if that's happens right?"<br>"Of course we can't be friends anymore after that and you know it!"  
>"Yes we can" Ritsu can't hide her tears anymore and cried much louder than Mio does "I just know if we're a couple that something goes wrong that always happens in my dreams"<br>"Y-You dream of me?" Ritsu smiled a little why she still was crying "Of course but it always goes wrong so we can't you always said "Believe in your dreams"  
>"But I didn't mean bad dreams""And we can always try right?" "No we can't try I't will go wrong and you know it"<br>"No I know it will turn out good"  
>"Ritsu Happy ending's only happens in movies"<br>"No they're not look at Yui and Azu-nyan"  
>"They're only friends"<br>"There not they're a couple"  
>"I don't believe you"<br>"Here watch this"  
>Ritsu gave Mio her cell phone with a picture of Yui en Azusa kissing "You just photo shopped this picture"<br>"Yeah right without a PC there's no way I can do that"  
>"I still don't believe it and why do you have that photo?"<br>"You know I hate homework right?"  
>"Yeah so?"<br>"Azusa is always doing it for me because she want that nobody sees this picture"  
>"You idiot how can you do this to her" Mio hits Ritsu with her fist "That hurts Mio!" "but if you still don't believe me come with me to Yui's house"<br>"Ok I come"

They were walking to Yui's house

"Say Mio what's always happening in that dreams of you?"  
>Mio blushed "You're still too young to hear that"<br>"What why? I'm 17!"  
>"Yeah that's too young!"<br>"So you're actually a pervert"  
>"No I'm not!" "Meaby it's something with murder You will never know"<br>"No That's not It I know" Ritsu smiled "You hate that sort of stuff so"  
>"Just shut up!"<br>Ritsu shouted "HEY EVERYONE AKIYAMA MIO IS A PERV!"  
>"RITSU" Mio hits Ritsu again "You don't have to hit me!"<br>"BAKA!"  
>"Look there's Yui's house" Ritsu ran to the house<p>

A few minutes later

"Yui we know it you have a relation with Azu-nyan!" shouted Ritsu "You're right" smiled Yui Ritsu and Mio both Thought "That was too easy"  
>Then they saw Ui running out of the room she was crying They're all runned after her which was easy because Ui was not fast "Ui what is it?" Asked Yui "Onee-chan [means big Sister] I thought you loved me!"<br>Ritsu and Mio both shocked how can she say that when they've guests "Yui I think we have to go good luck with cheering up Ui" Said Mio then Ritsu and Mio both run away

When they're back at the park

"That was weird" Said Ritsu "You're right about 2 things"  
>"About what?"<br>"That's it weird what we saw and hear back at yui's house and that best friends can be lovers"  
>"So you want a relation with me?"<br>When Ritsu asked that Mio kissed her "I think that's a yes and one little thing"  
>"What is it Ritsu?" Mio blushed "That you're still a perv" Ritsu begin to laugh out lout "RITSU YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE!"<p>

The end

~I'am from the netherlands so english is not my first launge so there can be typo's or grammar mistakes in it~


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

It was Sunday morning Ritsu was sleeping when she heard the doorbell

Then she realized that Mio came over today she looked at her alarm-clock it was 7:30 is she early or something she was coming at 10:00 she rushed to the door when she saw it was her little brother who has forgotten his key's .

She was sad it wasn't Mio then she saw somebody hiding behind the gate of her house it was Mio.

"Why are you hiding Mio?" asked Ritsu

"I'm too early and I thought that you were sleeping and that you'll be mad if I woke you up"

"No I'm never gonna be mad at you" Ritsu blushed

"I see it's really true what Yui said" Said Ritsu's little brother

"What did she said to you?"Mio and Ritsu asked that on the same time

"That onee-chan and Mio are a couple" Said Ritsu's little brother

"What when did she tell you that ?"Said Ritsu mad

"Yesterday on the phone she asked me if it was true"

"Go away before I kill you" Ritsu walked angry to her little brother

5 minutes later in Ritsu's room

"So why are you so early you're the one who is never too late or too early" Asked Ritsu

"You know why I wanted to see you" Mio blushed a little

"But I'm tired so I'm going back to sleep there are some manga's over there if you're bored" Said Ritsu when she jumped back in her bed

"Can we sleep together?" Mio blushed so much her whole face was red

"What are you saying?" Ritsu's face was as red as Mio's face

"I don't mean it that way idiot I'm tired too because I couldn't sleep tonight because I was thinking about you so can I?"

Yes but only this time ok?" Ritsu was still blushing and she didn't mind she was called an idiot

"Thanks" Mio was happy and they both fell asleep holding hands

Then 3 hours later Ritsu's little brother walked in her room

"Hey you two wake up" He shouted

Mio and Ritsu woke up without realizing Ritsu's brother was still in the room

"Good morning Ritsu" Mio gave Ritsu slowly a kiss on her mouth

"Good morning Mio I wish you always wake me up like that" Ritsu blushed a little

"It's not the time for that stuff I made breakfast for you two" Said Ritsu's little brother mad

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM NEVER HEARD TO KNOCK BEFORE GOING INTO SOMEBODY'S ROOM?" said Ritsu

"I did but you were sleeping"

Mio was shocked that he saw her and Ritsu kissing so she couldn't say anything

"I kill you another time but I'm hungry let's eat Mio" Ritsu was still mad at him

When they were downstairs they saw the table was completely filled with the most delicious things

"Did you do this for us" Said Ritsu and Mio and Ritsu

"Yes because I felt bad because I know your and Mio's secret"

"Thank you I'm not gonna kill you anymore" Ritsu smiled at her little brother

When they were eating Mio noticed that there were pokey sticks a little weird for a breakfast but she had an idea she put a pokey in her mouth

"Ritsu you like these right?"

"Yes why?"

"This is the last one"

"Oh really?" Ritsu began to eat on the other side of the stick there face's were closer and closer to each other so at the and they kissing each other

"Ritsu I lied there are more here" She showed the pokey's that she hided and then they did the same with all the other pokey's

A hour later

"So what are we gonna do next?" Asked Mio

"we had a double date with Yui and Azusa right?"

"Yeah but that's in the evening"

"Oh yeah I forgotten the time" Ritsu smiled a little

"I'm bored so let's do something"

"I know something to do let's play Call of duty I have the new zombie map"

Mio screamed and begins to cry

"It was just a joke" said Ritsu when she hugged Mio

"You idiot" said Mio with a cute still scared voice

"You're just too cute when you're scared" Ritsu kissed Mio

"You're cute too" said Mio blushing

Ritsu began to cry "I'm so sorry that I always teasing you but I can't help it I love you when you're scared and I even like it when you hit me please forgive me"

Mio hugged Ritsu "Of course I forgive you you're my girlfriend"

The end of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Friends or lovers

Part 3

"Mio we have to go we're already late"

"What how?"

"We overslept"

"I thought you've set a alarm"

"I did but I were listening to music while I was asleep so I thought it was just the music"

"RITSU NO BAKA!"

Mio hits Ritsu on her head

"Sowwwwie Mio-chuan"

"Moh you're too cute when you say it that way"

Ritsu blushed because Mio complimented her

"You're cute too"

Ritsu gave Mio a small kiss on her check

"Ritsu we have to hurry and p-p-put on some clothes"

"What do you mean? Oh this tehehe"

Ritsu noticed that she was completely naked because they "slept" together

"You're naked too Mio"

"W-w-what?"

Ritsu laughed "You only noticed now?"

Mio took on her clothes really fast

"H-h-how can I be naked?"

"What you don't remember?"

"No the last thing I know was that I was eating breakfast with you"

"Wait a sec!"

Ritsu rushed downstairs after she took on her clothes she sniffed at the left over foot alcohol just as she thought

"Mio the reason you don't remember is because we were drunk and you can't stand alcohol"

"what no way I'm too young to drink and I hate alcohol"

"It was in the food"

"W-w-what?"

"Yes I kill him that idiotic little brother"

"D-d-do you remember what we did?" Mio was definitely scared

"N-n-no I don't" Ritsu was lying to calm Mio

"I know you're lying I see it on your face we did "I-i-it" right?"

"Yes but we have to go now!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I can't help it so let's go!"

Mio and Ritsu runned to the park but Yui and Azusa weren't there did they already leave Mio texted Azusa

-Where are you?-

"I hope they didn't leave" Said Ritsu

"When she said that she'd received a text"

-We're nearly there Yui was Still asleep and when she where sleeping she didn't let me go /(_")\\ That idiot. see you there Azusa-

"That Yui is really helpless" Said Ritsu

"We're asleep too"

"But we couldn't help it"

"Oh there they are"

Azusa was running to the two girls with Yui trying to catch up with her girlfriend

"Sorry we're late" Said Azusa

"No problem we're late to" Said Mio

"Yui are things ok with Ui?"

Yui blushed "Y-y-yes"

"So what did you do to cheer her up?"

Yui shocked and blushed more "I can't tell"

"It doesn't matter" Said Azusa she knew what happened to the two sisters

"Well what are we gonna do now? Said Ritsu"

"To the ice cream shop!" Said Yui

"Yes let's do that" Said Mio

The four walked to the ice cream shop

"What flavor do you all want?" Asked Mio

"Strawberry" Said Yui a little blushing

"Chocolate" Said Azusa

"Caramel" Said Ritsu while she was thinking why Yui was blushing by the word strawberry

"Then I take white chocolate"

"Does anyone want whipped cream on their ice?"

Yui was completely red now of blushing "Y-y-yes"

Ritsu was wondering why Yui was acting so weird

They all four took whipped cream on their ice cream they're where walking through the park while eating their ice cream

"It really tastes like that time" Thought Yui

Azusa was a bit mad at Yui that she thought about that

"can I try some of yours Mio?" Asked Ritsu

"Here" Mio was holding her ice towards Ritsu and Ritsu licked of it

"So now you can take some of mine" Ritsu bit some of her ice "I give it to you trough a kiss" then Ritsu kissed Mio with her mouth a little opened so the ice cream was going into Mio's mouth

Mio blushed "Ritsu What are you doing?"

"Giving you ice cream you don't like it?"

"I-I-I do like it but it's embarrassing"

"Mio-chan we're lovers so it doesn't matter"

"Of course it does matter"

Yui and Azusa where walking behind the couple

"Azusa you have some ice cream on your face" Yui licked it of Azusa's face

"W-w-what are you doing BAKA?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes you licked my face just say that I have ice cream on my face!"

"I Wanted to try your flavor" Yui seemed sad because her girlfriend was mad at her

"Hey isn't that Tsumugi laying there?" saying Mio

"What no way she had a date right and there is nobody with her" Said Azusa

"It is her I know it!"

The four girls runned to her she was covered in blood and some white sticky stuff in her hair

TO BE CONTINIUED

Please sent comment with your e-mail adress if you want to know what heapened i send a mail to you with the story becouse it is R-18 material


	4. Chapter 4

Friends or lovers part 4

"What heaped to you?" The four girls screamed to her

"Please I need a doctor" That was the only thing that Tsumugi can say

"Ritsu call a doctor" said Azusa

"What about Mio?" asked Ritsu

"I'm ok" Said Mio but she was definitely scared

A moment later in the hospital Tsumugi was directly helped by the doctors the injuries weren't as bad as they look but she needed to stay in the hospital for a few day because she had to take a few tests

The next day

The next day they all were in the hospital room

"I told you that date was a bad idea" Said Mio

"Mugi-chan no baka" Said Yui with a sad face

"It wasn't him" Said Tsumugi

"What?, who was it then?" Asked Azusa

"A big man who raped 23 other girls said the police"

"How did they know?" Asked Ritsu

"Look at my arm he carved his logo in it"

"That looks painful" Said Azusa

"Yeah it is but the girl I was on that date was" Tsumugi begins to cry

"What happened?" asked Ritsu

"She's been killed she was so nice to me "

"I thought you were dating a boy" said Mio

"No I love girls too"

They all began to laugh

"So our club has only lesbian's in it that's so funny" Yui said

"But did they rape het too?"

"No she tried to run away but she were shot"

"It's must be hard for you and Mio why are you not scared?" Said Ritsu

"Because this is real this is not a movie and I'm too worried to be scared" Said Mio

"I'm so glad I'm still alive he was going to kill me"

"But what happened that he didn't kill you?" asked Azusa

"I know when I say it you don't believe me"

"We always believe you" Said Yui

"He was afraid of dogs and then a chiwouwa walked to him and he runned away screaming"

"yeah you're right it's hard to believe but it sound really funny" Said Yui

"So when can you go home" Asked Mio

"Tomorrow"

"That's fast" They all four said

"Mio and I have to go we have something important do do" Said Ritsu

"Ok thanks for coming"

"No problem" Said Mio

Mio and Ritsu were walking to Mio's home

"Are you really shore you wants to say it?" asked Ritsu

"Yes we must do it"

Ritsu kissed Mio

"I don't know what will happen but I will always be at your side Mio"

At Mio's home

"Mom Dad Ritsu and I have to tell you something" said Mio

"What is it?" Asked Mio's Mother

"Ritsu and I have a relationship"

"How nice is that right Ritsu" Said Mio's mom cheerfully

"Yes" Said Ritsu a little blushing

"No way I won't allow that my daughter is not dating another girl!" Said Mio's dad mad

"Honey what are you saying it's her life so what if she loves girls or boys"

"Mio pack your bags and leave this house you're not my daughter anymore"

Mio began to cry "Yes father"

"You idiot I never thought a father can be so cold come Mio you can stay at my house" Said Ritsu angry

In Mio's room

"I can't believe people can be so cold" Said Ritsu who was still angry

"I don't know if I want to continue this maybe he is right"

Ritsu hugs Mio

"No way you had the courage to say it the just have to agree"

"But I can't return never to home anymore"

"You can visit your mother when your father is not home and I know one day your father will agree"

"I hope so"

"So I help you with your bag's"

When they arrived at Ritsu's home

"Mom dad Mio is staying over for a few months" Said Ritsu to her parents

"Why?"

"Well we confessed that we're a couple but her father didn't agree and she can't return to home anymore"

"How can somebody so could to her own daughter" Said Ritsu's mother

"Mio You're always welcome here" Said Ritsu's father

"Thanks" Said Mio

"So she can sleep at my room right?" Asked Ritsu

"No way" Said Ritsu's father trying to be serious but then he laughs "Of course she can"

"Thanks dad you're the best"

In the night Mio couldn't sleep

"Ritsu can I sleep in your bed" asked Mio

"Of course so you want to do perverted things?"Ritsu laughed a little

"Yes"

"What you're shure?" Ritsu shocked of the answer and was completely red

"Yeah in your dreams" Mio laughed

Ritsu couldn't believe her ears Mio teased her

Mio was laying together with Ritsu in one bed

"Ritsu you really wants to do that?"

"Yes but you don't want it" Ritsu blushed

"If you wants to do it then I wants it to"

Mio laid her head on Ritsu's breasts and moving her hand downwards

"Mio not there"

And so they did it for the first time

The next day

"Moring mio" Said Ritsu to Mio when she woke up

"Morning did you like tonight?" Mio smiled at her girlfriends

"It was the best" Ritsu smiled

"I'm glad it's Sunday and that we don't have to go to school"

"Yeah" Ritsu kissed Mio

"I'm hungry" Said Ritsu

"I can understand that it's 1 o'clock

"What no way so late that can't be"

"It's so you wouldn't stop tonight"

"But I tasted so great"

Mio was blushing "Don't say that! "

"But anyway let's eat!"

"Yeah"

"And Mio I love you forever"

"I love you too"

Ritsu kisses Mio

The end

Sorry this part is so boring


End file.
